James Invisible
James Invisible is a young man with a mysterious hacker guy persona. He is strange but nice and tries his hardest to support the friends he has. He holds an extreme and irrational distaste for the government and has a strong rivalry with Rosé for seemingly no reason. While all traces of his existence have been erased from the internet, he still ends up openly announcing his name and presence wherever he goes, and he has a fondness for Heelys. He can be counted on when someone has technical issues. It is notable that in all three he's been in James has been the first person knocked out. James currently lives in his office within the DBA arena, and works as the IT guy and occasionally as an architect. Powers James Invisible has a lot of Computer Science knowledge through his own research. His epithet allows him to translate these skills into the "hacking" of reality, although this tends to take the form of pretty basic internet features that are translated into reality. He is most known for his signature move "The Wiki Game" which allows him to access a random article on Wikipedia and manifest some interpretation of the page as an effect. He can also type three letters into a fresh search history google search, summoning his choice of the first three autocompletes. He can also break the meta by accessing zanza's own computer, rolling for a random tab he has open to create an effect. He can also increment the value of any integer, whether it's a literal number or a concept, up or down by one. This can be as simple as boosting someone's movement to setting gravity multipliers from 1 to 0, negating gravity for certain objects. While he has yet to access it, his overclass allows him to equip the legendary Wikipedia Armor, which contains within it the entire internet. This lets him fire off multiple Wiki Games at once. He also has a Multidimensional Pilot Command card, X, which can attach itself to enemies and enable James to use any of the attached person's abilities at an increased stamina cost. Whenever he exhausts enough energy on his hacking, James decides to put something else around him off to the side in a tab for later. This tab comes in the form of some object, person, or effect that's currently active. Whenever he performs an action, he can close the tab in order to grant that action some kind of benefit based on the tab, manipulate luck to be more like the tab, or create another instance of the effect. However, the more tabs he has saved and open in the back, the more RAM he consumes and therefore the faster he heats up, giving him an increasingly likely chance to burst into flames. Overall, James playstyle mostly involves spending all his stamina, exploding into a slew of random effects before passing out. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 0 James appeared in the test session, where he created a box of infinite snakes. One of these became self aware, and through editing by Cam and wild magic became Solid, James' son. He lost the match. - Episode 1 James initially used the Wiki Game to summon Reuben Matamoros, Professional Football Player. However he was quickly knocked out of the arena. After hacking a laptop to make it explode, he used the Wiki Game again to summon the Minnesota Governor's Residence, which contained within it the real life governor of Minnesota, Mark Dayton. Realizing that a member of the government is in front of him, James immediately focused his attention on defeating Dayton. James and Rosé got into an argument, which ended with James' hat being set on fire. James used his hat to burn down the Minnesota Governor's Residence before eventually setting it's gravity value to zero in an attempt to throw everyone inside out of the arena to defeat them. Everyone managed to escape as James ran out of stamina, and Dayton survived the crash. - Episode 4 James acted as an announcer for Episode 4 alongside Rico Harroway. He had spread mouse traps all along the rafters where the fight took place to catch Mark Dayton. After discovering Dayton on some metal beams, he chased after him before falling off, and sent out a summon to deal with Dayton. The two ended up colonizing the moon. - Episode 12a James initially tried to boost the power of Emrick's Rock Lobster above the door by setting its gravity value to 2, but through a crit fail he set it to 0 and negated the attack, before being attacked. He was saved by Emrick and the two formed a strong bond. During the second wave James created a Euclidean Moonbuster and fired a critical hit Giga Beam Buster at Vascary. He also helped construct a massive spider mech alongside Venus and Gizmo that was used in the finale. - Episode 20 James immediately summoned a jewish rabbi to protect him with holy power. He then trapped Venus under an elephant whose gravity was continually increased to stop her from moving. However, when Emrick was trapped within lava, James immediately tried to help him out. He was eventually trapped under a bunch of Rock Lobsters alongside Utah with a Sheer Heart Attack ready to detonate. In a failed attempt to call for help, Charon crushed them further with elevators. While initially thought dead by some, he was eventually sent to a hospital where he remained for a long time. - Episode 30 James appeared briefly as the head architect leading the construction of a new arena for the tournament. However, either due to lack of employee labor or just the deadline coming up too fast, the map ended up being incomplete by the time the first match was scheduled to start there. James was so tired from pulling an all-nighter that he was passed out in the announcer's cockpit for most of the match. James woke up in time to see Nagito Komaeda unleash poison gas on the contestants, with the intent to kill. He and Venus Vanderbelt escaped through the cockpit's back entrance, which they sealed up with concrete to avoid a gas leak endangering the spectators, employees, and other contestants throughout the building, but not before James fired one last Google Game to try and help out. He was aiming for some Gas Masks, but unfortunately only sent out a Gas Station instead. - Episode 44 James was unfortunately found knocked out, due to being the victim of Teagan Bedlam's outclass. As the tech guy, he has seen the database on current and future DBA fighters, and thus was the perfect target. He stayed knocked out for the whole episode. In James' mind, the players saw a single room covered with computers and chip bags, with various strings tied to thumbtacks running through the entire area. On a single brick wall was another poster board of a Mark Dayton related conspiracy, as well as a large mysterious bagel with various question marks drawn around it. - Episode 49 James was one of the many DBA contestants that were shrunk down and captured by Tabitha and her siblings, stuffed away in a "tavern": The Leaky Drawer. James specifically was caught while attending physical therapy over the injuries he suffered in episode 20. After being tormented by Charon, who was a major contributor in said injury, he was shrunken down and stowed away by the siblings for their collection. James broke his legs on the way there, and as such was unable to actually go with the players during their prison break. Desmond, noticing James hacker skills and covert nature, recruited him into Sovereign pretty easily. James seemed to have a history with Gamer Gabby, along with a strange kind of respect for her craft. He also spent much of his time with Swivel, who also suffered a more extreme leg injury and was captured in pretty much the same way. He presumably escaped at the end of the episode. - Episode 50 James appeared by technicality as a Time Construct created by a chain reaction of temporal anomalies at the heart of DBA. He was immediately obliterated by a falling car, but not before firing off a Wiki Game. - Episode 52 James tagged along with Benny Brooks as he searched into the heads of DBA's legal division. He went along not because he's friends with Benny or wanted Rosé back in DBA, but instead thought investigating DBA's top brass might reveal some potential information on the Government. He was able to efficiently use his new Tab Master passive, copying a possessed Emrick's essence to fire off a Space Ripper Stingy Eyes attack to try and destroy whatever was mind controlling him. He also got a lot of assistance from Queenie, which he appreciated. At one point he got a document related to the DBA arena being under various government attacks in the past. He also finds a report made on his previous history, showing that not even DBA really knows his history outside of his previous life as the weird kid at school. However, he is very upset by the mean ways it's worded, along with the reports on his teammates. When James eventually met the man who wrote these reports, Niles Orson, he immediately demanded an apology for him and his gang, otherwise he'd throw down. This feeling wasn't well reciprocated, and soon the party was dragged into his courtroom. There, Niles attempted to try Benny for various crimes performed over the course of DBA, including destruction of property through blowing up the moon and the DBA podium, as well as convicting him of the murder of Johnny Homerun. James tried to interject that Praetrix was the one possessing the baseball bat, and therefore we cannot be sure if she performed the crime or Benny did. After a lot of back and forth, James was put under trial for destroying the Minnesota Governor's Residence and assaulting Mark Dayton, who had not signed the proper waivers to be a contestant in DBA. Being completely unable to deny the truth in this case, James just straight up admitted to his misdeeds while telling Niles to fuck off. When Mark Dayton was put up to the stand to testify, James set the number of vocal chords he had to 0, therefore disabling his ability to speak and incriminate James further. Once the tables were turned and Niles was proven guilty of stalking and theft by the party, combat broke out. James initially had his passive taken away and sealed into a cage, along with Venus'. However he was lucky to have his broken first out of the party, letting him use the stored essence of Mark Dayton to force the Minnesota Governor's Residence to spawn on top of Niles' head. Overall, James was able to contribute to the final hit by turning Benny's once per combat into a shark. In the end James, while not considering Benny a "friend" per say, gained a newfound level of respect for the man. He also gave the now depossessed Niles his business card, so that they can help each other as they research into DBA's management. Trivia * James is one of the first DBA character to appear, being character #4 in appearance. * James was the second DBA character zanza made, but the first was thrown out. * The signature power of The Wiki Game was made spontaneously when Zanza was running out of ideas for this character, and picked a random concept that didn't involve a direct mechanical effect. * Zanza has gone on record saying he doesn't understand the appeal of James, although he is generally well liked. * Despite being so iconic, James has actually not appeared that much in DBA. * Much of James' character and design is based off of zanza's shameful middle school self. * James original passive was called "Grammar Lord" and dealt 1 damage to anyone who said "uh", "um", or "like" in the wrong context. While a massive power move and a fun concept, it quickly got annoying to point out for every single messup and was usually forgotten about for the same of things running smoothly. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters